


Its Valentines!!

by Andrak



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrak/pseuds/Andrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho decides to give Newt the best Valentines ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Valentines!!

Normally Newt never cared or did anything special, he had started to forget valentines even existed. But this year things would be different, because he had Minho. Minho knew Newt never did much and wasn’t into big things but he wanted to express just how much he loved Newt.   
Newt woke up groggy and just as tired as he was when he went to bed the night before, as he pulled himself out of bed to shower he almost didn’t notice the small red box hitting the floor from the covers he so carelessly threw to the side. With a annoyed grumble he picked it up and opened it reading the small note that was taped inside:   
“ Good morning my cutie, for this Valentines I decided that I was going to do something special. Now I know you don’t like big gifts and you will probably hate me for doing this BUT, if you want to see me again tonight you need to follow my Trail and find me”   
Newt let out an exasperated sigh and walked to the bathroom to prepare his shower while reading the end of the note.   
“ Remember that time I whined and whined for a puppy and you had to drag me out of the store? How embarrassed you were and you said we didn’t have the money to afford a puppy? Well, I SAVED UP so~ first of all, you need to go and get our new little friend over there because the employee won’t let me near the store “  
Oh.no.he.didnt.   
Newt thought to himself as he got into the shower quickly washing himself. Oh no he didn’t buy a dog without my permission, he knows very well that its not only the money problem but also the fact that neither of them are home much because of their jobs and getting a dog would be animal abuse. Newt finished his shower quickly and grabbed his key’s leaving their apartment to go to his car and drive to the pet store hoping Minho would be there so he could slap some sense into him.   
Newt arrived and walked in but to no avail did he find Minho.   
“ Hi, my name is Gally and im going to assume your Newt by the description I was given? “   
Newt turned to see a taller boy, who he recognized to be the employee who was working the day He had to drag Minho out of the store.   
“ Oh yea, im Newt, and I think my Boyfriend might have bought a dog here or something but, im here to clear things up? We don’t want a dog. “   
Gally only laughed and motioned for newt to follow him to the from register   
“ so, this little guy is already payed for and ready to go and I was told that no matter what you said I had to give him to you. “   
Newt was confused when he was handed a cage far to small for a dog and looked inside to see a small purple-ish colored Newt who smiled up at him from its little rock. He was snapped back to reality when Gally handed him another small red box. Newt quickly opened it and read it.   
“ So, if your reading this, you met our new little buddy! You didn’t really think I would buy a dog without talking to you about it first did you? And I noticed you staring at this little guy last time we were here and just so we can make some things confusing I decided we are naming him Newt. Don’t argue with me I decided this and its final. “   
Newt laughed at this response from his boyfriend and was slightly surprised that Minho had noticed his staring at the little lizard. He never thought Minho was the observant type but apparently he was going to learn a lot about him boyfriend today.   
“ Now for the next portion of your gift you have to go to the park where I first asked you out. It was a beautiful day and we were just finishing our walk when I asked you to go out with me, We finally let go of a friendship and jumped head strong into a amazing relationship. “   
Newt, not being overjoyed and excited beyond belief to know what was next took off to the park after carefully setting the new lizard in the back seat with the food and a few small decorative items for its cage. Newt drove to the park hoping he would find Minho there as he really wanted to give him a hug now but once again Minho was nowhere in sight.  
Newt walked to the area with the benches looking around for him a little more when a boy approached him.   
“ you Newt? “   
Questioned the teen with an almost too happy smile   
“ yes I am? “   
The boy handed him a hear shaped red balloon and just grinned, Newt recognized him to be Thomas, a boy Minho was close with in high school who Newt had only met on one occasion. Newt again was handed a small red box with a note in it as he proceeded to read while Thomas walked away.   
“ Now you have your balloon you spoiled little brat? Remember after I asked you out you said I would have to prove my love to you by buying you something meaningful? And I bought you a balloon? I remember you let it go and said that it was being set free so that it may mark its own path and become whatever it wanted. Now I finally realized you were talking about our relationship since we had kept our feelings hidden for so long you were finally letting them go by kissing me out in public for the first time. That’s why now I want you to pop the balloon. “   
Newt was slightly confused but did as the card read and popped the balloon. He almost died laughing when a small Hershey’s kiss fell out onto the ground in front of him. Along with it another small note. Newt put the kiss into his pocket and read the note with a now fadeless smile plastered onto his lips.  
“ I wish I could give you a real kiss but I can’t see you till you finish this hunt. Now I want you to go to the bakery. And I know what you’re thinking there are a million bakery’s well, I want you to go to that special bakery the one where you bought me my first birthday cake from because you tried to make one but destroyed it, so you had to run there and buy a cake quickly before I realized you murdered my cake? “   
On the way to the bakery newt couldn’t help but wonder what was going to be next and think about how Minho remembered all these little things when he usually seemed to absent minded and lost to anything happening around him. Newt finally arrived at the Bakery as it took a while due to traffic and walked in going up to the counter   
“ Hey Teresa what’s up? “   
Newt cheerfully spoke to the girl behind the counter as she looked up from what she was doing to greet her longtime friend.   
“ Hey Newt! You seem happy today?~ “   
“ well I know you have something for me “   
“ oh Is that the reason “  
she teased as she handed over the red box as well as a nicely rapped one.   
Newt thanked her and walked out to the car sitting down and opening the wrapped box. It was filled, and I mean filled with Crumpets. They were still warm and Newt began to eat one as he opened the red box to reveal the next letter, eating as he read.   
“ so my little crumpet. You satisfied? I know it’s probably lunch time when you got to this point so I decided to reward you! But you’re not done yet, because now you have to head for the big finally. There’s one place we show each other so much more love than anywhere else, meet me there and you can have your final present “   
Newt rushed home, still following the speed limit of course but still pushing it. He pulled into the underground parking lot and headed up with his lizard and his crumpets still chewing on one as we couldn’t stop himself.   
He unlocked the door and walked in putting everything down as all the lights were off he hesitantly yelled.   
“ Minho? “   
A small reply comes from their bedroom   
“ in here “   
Newt quickly kicks off his shoes and throws his jacket to some forgotten area on the couch walking swiftly over to the bedroom and opening the door to see Minho standing in the middle of the room with valentine decoration everywhere. His jaw dropped as his eyes wandered the room in amazement until they finally settled on Minho and his stupid ass grin.   
“ Welcome home~ I hope you enjoyed all your presents so far~ “   
Newt rushed over and hugged Minho. He never knew Minho was this thoughtful and sweet. Normally his gifts were something stupid like a pen. Minho leaned over and placed a light peck onto Newts forehead for a job well done, but Newt had a better idea as he tilted his head up embracing Minho into a heated passionate kiss and pushed him backwards onto their bed.   
Newt was going to make certain that Minho was rewarded for something as amazing as this and was really looking forward to next valentine’s day as he knew Minho would try to step himself up once again because that’s Minho for you, always has to be better than anything and anything done previously.   
Better then everyone, at everything, except for Newt. Because that night when Minho came there was one name on his lips. The only name that could bring him to his knees and make him do anything.  
“ I love you Newt “


End file.
